The Disastrous Test Flight
by Rthomps
Summary: This fic takes place after the Veronica Mars book about Veronica/Logan/Hunter figuring out how to live together and deal with dangerous situations that follow Veronica around. When a navy buddy of Logan's gets into trouble it's up to Veronica to find the truth. If you haven't read the don't read unless spoilers are ok. Please review and I don't own Veronca Mars. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Veronica was laying in the room she'd been staying in since Logan left one hundred and eighty days ago. She has been waiting for this day ever since then, the day he became back. She didn't sleep much the night before and you could see it in her eyes, but you could also see excitement, anticipation, and pure happiness in her eyes as well. A lot has changed in the last three months. Her mom was back in Neptune along with her little brother, Hunter, who was six. She spent a lot of time with him after finding his sister and the truth behind her "Abduction" over spring break. Veronica didn't mind though it was refreshing having conversations with someone who had seen evil in the world and yet still saw it as a good and kind place.

Lamb was serious about arresting her as an accessory to the con her husband and step-daughter attempted and he succeeded too. The jury of her peers and the justice system failed Lianne and found her guilty of all charges. The public outside of Neptune could see she was guilty but it didn't matter in the corrupt city. Veronica was laying on her bed thinking back to the courtroom when Lianne was sentenced for crimes she didn't commit. There was no leniency, four years with chance of parole with good behavior. Veronica and Keith sat there shocked. She remembered the look on her mom's face as she turned around after her sentence was delivered. Tears streaming down her face as fear and despair fought to take control of her mind. Before the guards took her away she told Veronica, "I love you, please make sure Hunter is safe and tell him i love him too. I don't know what I'm going to do, how i'm going to survive this."

Veronica barley had time to respond but she did. "I love you to and so does Hunter, he'll be fine after all he's with us." she looked to Keith who was nodding. "He'd much rather be with you but we'll keep him safe, promise." That was the last time she saw her mom outside of a state prison. Veronica kept thinking through it over and over again, the events that led to that conversation. if you had god her even four months ago that she would be telling her mom that she loved her she would have laughed in your face. But when Lianne stayed in Neptune after everything that happened Veronica started spending time with her and Hunter, getting to know both of them. It was awkward especially at first but as time went on the pain Veronica had been keeping bottled up from her mom's past mistakes started to dissipate and Veronica allowed herself to feel love towards Lianne and Hunter. Before she was charged, Lianne made sure that Veronica would be Hunter's legal guardian if she were sent to jail or in the case that something ever happened to her.

Veronica was brought back to reality by the blaring alarm clock on her nightstand. the second she heard it go off she jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. she was out of the bathroom in record time and dressed even faster than that. By the time Keith and Hunter came stumbling into the room Breakfast was almost ready to be served.

Keith walked up to Veronica and placed his hand on her forehead, "Who are and where is my daughter? I would really like to have her back soon, if you would be so kind." There was a new energy to Keith over the past few months. He no longer needed the cane to walk and he seemed to have more energy, at least when Hunter was around.

"Oh shut- be quiet you know the daughter you love so dearly has been driven away for the foreseeable future" she responded remembering Hunter was sitting at the counter waiting for breakfast.

"Uh-oh Hunter it looks like we're in trouble Veronica's boyfriend is coming back today. It's gonna be a long haul of cooties and _kissing." _Hunter and Keith pretended to gag.

"Just sit down and eat your breakfast, both of you. _You're in a good mood for one second and they act like you've lost your mind." _Veronica mumbled clear enough for Keith to hear her, placing the plates down in front of two of the guys in her life that she loved.

After Breakfast Veronica helped Hunter get dressed. She gave him three options for shirts and three options for shorts. He chose black shorts and his red Iron Man shirt. After he changed his close he turned away from Veronica slightly trying to hide form her. She stared at him quizzically, "Hey you okay? What's going on?" She waited for a few minutes but Hunter didn't say a word he just stood there looking away from her. Keith had an extra room in the house that was converted from an office to a bedroom for Hunter when Hunter came to live with Veronica. They got all of his belongings from Tucson and got him a few new things when he moved in. "You know if you don't answer my questions I'm going to have to get my partner, the tickle monster, to tickle you until you do talk to me. No. Nothing. Okay… don't say I didn't warn you." Veronica reached out and started tickling Hunter on his stomach and up and down his legs and neck. The tickle fight ended with Hunter and Veronica laughing uncontrollably and out of breath.

Hunter looked at her and sheepishly asked. "When Logan comes back are you going to stop spending time with me?"

"What, Hunter. No of course not. You and me we're partners. Just because I'm excited to see Logan again does not, by any means, mean that you will become any less important to me. I love you and I absolutely love spending time with you. Now that doesn't mean that all of our time together will be just the two of us. Logan might tag along sometimes. Other times I'll be alone with him or I'll be alone with you. But I have a feeling that once you meet Logan you're gonna really like him." For a month and a half after Lianne's sentencing hearing Hunter went to kindergarten full-time and Veronica worked cases while he was there. Since school let out, however, Veronica hasn't been spending much time at the office. At nights she would go on steak outs for her dad and collect evidence on cases but the rest of her time was spent hanging out with Hunter and getting to know him. Every once in a while she had to go to the office to work during the day Hunter either, went with her and played with Mac or he would go to Wallace's for the day. But that only happened once maybe twice a week. The rest of the time it was Hunter and Veronica and sometimes Keith. "Buddy, look at me, you don't have to worry about losing me cause I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

"Okay." Hunter mumbled.

"It doesn't sound like you believe me."

"Will I ever be with my mom and dad again?"

"Well I know for a fact that you will see mom again but I don't know about your dad. I know that both of your parents love you very very much and so do I."

"Okay. I love you too."

"That's what I'm talking about. So what do you think, should we go get some work done and play a little before my friend Logan comes back?"

"I thought he was your _boyfriend_?"

"Yeah he is, does that matter?"

"Don't you want to see him alone?

"Yes and I will but I want you two to meet even more."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Veronica and Hunter Jumped into Logan's BMW around 8:45 and Headed to the warehouse district and up to Mars Investigations. As soon as the door to the office opened Hunter ran to Mac and they started playing computer games. Mac looked up at Veronica once Hunter was settled in and distracted. Veronica mouthed "Thank-you" as she walked through a second door and over to her desk. Her father put it together for her after he accepted that being a PI is what Veronica wanted to do with her life. So for the most part he dropped it, but every once in a while Keith would bring up the bar exam, not because he didn't want he to be a PI, but because having a lawyer in the office might bring in more or even a different type of clientele along with what they normally get. Today was no different. Veronica walked in and sat down at her desk and found a bar emanation registration packet for the end of July. Veronica mast smirked and placed in a draw to be forgotten about.

Keith watched her and shook his head. "You're late again and you know it wouldn't kill you to just take the test."

"I'm always late when i have Hunter and you don't know that. I could have a severe panic attack, stop breathing and then die in the middle of the test. It happens." She responded with wide eyes.

"Look I love working with you and I'm not trying to change that but if Mars Investigations had a Lawyer working for it we could possibly make enough money to pay the rent every month, not just when there's a really big, really dangerous case paid for by the chamber of commerce."

"I understand that but taking the bar has to be my choice and after everything that's happened the past 4 months I just don't think it's the best timing. I've got Hunter and Logan's coming back today. And frankly i don't know if I'm ready. Maybe I'll take it in February." What Keith didn't know is that Veronica had already signed up to take the test in July and was studying for it almost every night already.

"Fine. So when does Logan get here?" Keith said dropping the subject.

"In his last email he said that they docked around noon so I was planning on leaving here around 10 and take Hunter to some shops before we go to meet the ship."

"Okay be safe, and remember your curfew is midnight."

"In your dreams old man."

"You're right every night I pretend that you are still my 17 year old daughter who listens and hangs on every word I say… Who am I kidding you've never listened and hung on my every word."

"That's not true. Well the listening part is… but there was a time that I hung on every word you said. Then I turned five… so ha."

"Ah the good ol' days."

Veronica and Keith stared at each other for a second and then both burst out laughing. It was nice working with her dad the world felt right. For the first time that since Lilly died Veronica felt like her life was as perfect as it could be. She was also happier than she had been since Lilly died. That feeling scarred her but it was also exhilarating. Happily she sat down and started to work. Unfortunately for Veronica her ability to concentrate was almost nonexistent. She was too excited For everything the day promised. Eventually after about half an hour of distracted filing and report writing she gave up. Instead she got on the internet and searched for good Italian restaurants near the Sand Diego Naval Base. She decided that in honor of his return she would let Logan pick which restaurant to go to even if it wasn't Italian.

At 9:45 she got up from her desk and walked out to the reception area. Mac looked up with a confused look. Veronica met hers eyes and started to say something when she caught sight of Hunter looking at her and thought better of it. instead she asked, "What game are you playing now?"

"I'm not playing a game. Mac is making me work on math." Hunter groaned

"You are so playing a game it's called the math flashcard game, and if you're not careful you'll be playing the word flashcard game next."

"Hey math is important and so are words. you should enjoy those 'games' cause when I was your age those games had two parts, part one make the flashcards, part two use the flashcards." Veronica spoke without any real purpose. The words she was saying had no meaning to her they were simply an attempt to distract herself, but they weren't working in the slightest. She looked away from Mac and Hunter. For some unknown reason she felt tears threatening to betray her. She reached for the door that leads down the steps and out to the parking lot with out saying another word.

Mac didn't miss a beat. She stood Hunter up, standing up herself, and then told him he could play whatever game he wanted until she came back. Mac poked her head in to the other office to let Keith know that she and Veronica would be outside for a little bit.

"Is everything ok?"

"I think so but who knows it is Logan and Veronica after all."

She shut the door and headed outside after one of her best friends. once she reached the parking lot she found Veronica sitting behind the wheel in the BMW. she walked over to the passenger side and got into the car.

"You know it kinda stinks that Logan is coming home today I'm really gonna miss riding around in this thing with you and Wallace." Mac teased.

"Trust me that won't end I'll tie him up and steal it if I have too. I've enjoyed driving it too much to lose it just because he's coming home. Maybe I should call him and tell him _not_ to come home." Veronica jokingly responded.

"Or we could just run away with it." Mac suggested. "Or you know you could just tell me why you basically ran out of the office holding back tears instead of making jokes."

"It's nothing. I'm fine I promise and besides when have i ever talked about my feelings instead of making jokes?" Mac just stared at her friend with concern. "Fine. A lot has changed since Logan left. I have Hunter now because the faulty justice system took our mother away from him and frankly I thought that six months or one hundred and eighty days, however you want to look at it we be nothing compared to the nine years Logan and I didn't talk, but I don't know. For some reason I'm really nervous to see him again. I'm also excited and anxious and I did research that I shouldn't have done that says a whole bunch of guidelines I should to to help Logan acclimate back into civilian life. Can I be done sharing my feelings now cause I don't like it?"

"Whoa. That's a lot of feelings. I didm't know you were that much of a girl."

"I've got the parts to prove it wanna see. It could be just like college."

"Yeah cause we did that in college." They both shook their heads and started laughing uncontrollably. "Maybe we could do it for Logan's coming home party? He would probably like it."

"Yeah no that fine specimen is allllll mine."

"Feel better," Mac asked.

"Not really but it's cool I should probably grab Hunter and leave."

Five minutes later Hunter and Veronica were on their way to meet Logan. The drive was peaceful. About half way through Hunter fell asleep in the back so Veronica turned down the music so that it was almost inaudible and silently drove to the San Diego Naval Base. They entered the base at 11:40. At the gate Veronica got a little nervous and began to think that the MP's wouldn't let her enter because they couldn't find her name on the guest list. After a couple of minutes they finally found it and gave her two passes one for her and one for Hunter. She found a place to park and sat in the car for five minutes trying to calm herself. At 11:53 she woke a still sleeping Hunter and then proceeded to carry him to the back of a huge crowd watching a Naval Aircraft Carrier dock and prepare to release floods of sailors that have been gone for six months.

Just a little after noon sailors began to exit the ship with duffle bags in hand each one searching for their friends and family. Being 5'1'' Veronica, needless to say, couldn't see a thing. Still carrying Hunter for fear of loosing him due to the crowd, she wormed her way towards the front of the crowd, or at least to where she could see. She kept searching but still didn't see him and then after about ten minutes of continuous flow of returning sailors no one else left the ship. Getting nervous that she had the wrong day, or place, or even time she pulled out her phone to check she was right. After triple checking she hadn't made a mistake she started walking around looking for him. She still could't find him so she resolved to stay in one place so that there would be only one moving target not two. She was starting to feel really awkward with everyone around her having happy reunions that she thought about leaving. Just as the thought crossed her mind, a few more sailors left the ship and she finally saw him again. She stood there watching him wander around looking for her and talking with his friends from the Navy and their families. Slowly he turned and made eye contact with her. They just stared at each other for a few seconds. Absentmindedly, Logan told one of his buddies that he would see him later and moved towards Veronica, slowly then more quickly until they were inches apart. Veronica put down Hunter and stared, taking in every detail she could. Logan leaned in for a kiss and then very quickly in one fluid motion crouched down on his knees and held out his hand and said, "Hi. I'm Logan you must be Hunter. It's very nice to meet you."

Hunter hid behind Veronica's leg not sure of how to respond. Veronica stood there arms crossed and jaw jutted out to the side slightly annoyed by the way Logan teased her just now. after a few seconds she bends down and whispers something in Hunter's ear that makes him laugh. Then Hunter turns to Logan and repeats it, "Veronica said to tell you that in a second your going to be lying on your back."

"Oh really and why's th-" Logan was cut off. He lost his balance because Hunter tackled him to the ground following Veronica's instructions.

Hunter stood up and Veronica bent over Logan's face. "I've got a new man in my life to protect me now. So you better watch yourself and never tease me like that again." she stood up and started to walk a way holding Hunters hand. They were snickering about the events that just played out.

Quickly Logan got up and ran to her. He grabbed her arm and spun him into an embrace. Then he kissed her. A good old fashioned kiss that would normally lead to something much more if they weren't in public and if Hunter wasn't standing there. The only reason they parted was because they needed to come up for air. "Better?" Logan asked

"Much." Veronica declared in a whisper. "So is any one else hungry besides me?" Logan and Hunter both raised their hands as they made their way back to Logan's BMW.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I couldn't figure out how to continue. I don't know how well I like parts of this chapter. Please tell me what you think and sorry if it sucks. **

* * *

Chapter 3

Veronica couldn't stop looking at Logan. It's not that he looked all that different, after all it was only 6 months nothing really changes in six months, and yet he seemed different. Maybe he hadn't changed but she had. She had finally given in to the side of her that she's been hiding from. The side of her that has always made her, well her. But this time it was different. She didn't need cases to be happy she just needed the people she loved around her, the cases, however, definitely made her feel normal. All through lunch her eyes rarely left the man in uniform sitting across from her. In fact the only time she did start staring at him was when she was talking to Hunter.

Logan was in the same boat as Veronica. He couldn't stop staring at her. Seeing her as she was, _happy_ without a great doom looming over either one of their heads waiting to strike at the worst possible moment. they had made it through the 6 month deployment and were finally together again. _Their love was an epic love after all._ Hunter was a great distraction though. If it weren't for him they might not have made it to lunch in the first place. Logan knew it was better this way. Maybe now he and Veronica would be able to talk like they need to. He had so many questions about what happened over spring break. How did she deal with her mother? How is it possible that her mother was sent to jail? Why did she willingly agree to be Hunter's guardian? He wasn't upset that she had Hunter, he could see that she really loved him and he felt the same way. Logan simply wanted to know how it came to fruition.

After Lunch Logan, Veronica, and Hunter all clambered into the car and left San Diego driving towards Neptune. Not too long into Hunter was out, ah to be six and able to sleep anywhere. It's a magical thing.

Noticing Hunter was asleep Logan spoke quietly, "So baby did she treat you all right?" He asked patting the dashboard of the car.

"You're car is a beautiful piece of german machinery, it was amazing to drive her. Are you sure you want it back?" Veronica responded.

"Actually I was asking the car if you treated her alright, but I'm glad you liked driving her. And no you can't keep her." Logan teased.

Veronica's math was agape in mock hurt. Quickly she flashed logan her best pouty face while crossing her arms like a child.

"Nope I would still choose the car."

"Fine!"

They sat in silence for a few minutes glancing at each other every few seconds to make sure the other wasn't actually mad or upset. Logan broke the silence curiosity getting the better of him. "So Hunter seems like a good kid."

"Yeah he is. He's been through a lot though. He's strong but also reserved. Something neither one of us would know anything about." She smiled at Logan knowingly.

"Who us tough life leading to a reserved attitude towards the world? _Never! _Veronica, What happened over spring break or even the past four months?"

"Which part? Didn't you read my emails?"

"Yes but a lot of information can be misunderstood or left out of emails. Especially from people who don't share much information to begin with."

"Well now are we still talking about me cause I can think of multiple times you haven't been forthcoming with a whole lot of information."

"Look I don't want to start anything ok? All I meant is that a bunch of things changed in a not so big time frame so what happened? But I won't make you tell me if you really don't want to." Logan retreated.

_Great he's been back for a whole of 3 hours and your already back to your defensive self. _ Veronica turned and stared out the window. "I'm sorry but honestly what I said in the emails is pretty much everything. I was hired by the chamber of commerce to find two missing girls. One of them I found murdered midway between Neptune and Stanford; the other is Hunter's other half-sister. She was hiding in her boyfriends apartment helping her dad and one of his friends pull off a con. She got greedy tried to get away with all the money for herself and her boyfriend, dad and i stopped them. Somehow, a jury of _not_ my mothers peers found her guilty of being an accessory and I promised to take care of Hunter. I promised him first, that if she did go away he wouldn't be alone- he'd be with me, then I promised her. So honey what did you do while you were away?" Veronica teased trying to lighten the mood.

"Since you asked, I flew some really big planes. Hey, I'm sorry that must have been hard for you especially seeing Lianne again. I wish I could have been there for you. I think its amazing that your taking care of Hunter. I don't now that I would have been strong enough to do that. You truly are a marshmallow aren't you."

"Yeah you would know wouldn't you? He didn't deserve to be placed with a random person. He should get to have a normal childhood. Something we didn't get growing up. Ya know?"

"I do, even though his life isn'e exactly what a sane person would call normal but yeah I get it. So on a different note, what do you have planned tonight?"

"Oh you know, same old some old, eating dinner putting Hunter to bed catching some sleaze bag cheating on his wife. What about you?" Veronica answered looking out at the horizon with a smirk.

"Nothing much. Hanging out with Dick maybe going to a strip club or the 09er, seeing where that gets me. I haven't had sex in six months so…" He responded without missing a beat.

"Tell me how well that works out for you."

"Will do. Hey Veronica?"

"Hey Logan…"

"Wanna hang out tonight?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"All kidding aside, I really missed you, ya know that?"

"I missed you too."

Logan pulled into Veronica's dad's house and parked the car. Veronica reached into the back and gently woke Hunter up. Hunter ran into the house and instantly started playing some musical instrument made for kids he left lying around the house. Logan walked veronica to the door and they stood there awkwardly, both wondering what to do next and what the other was thinking.

"Well I'll pick you up around 8?" Logan asked

"You could come in if you want. Unless you just want to go back to Dick's and do… whatever." _God why is this so awkward?_

"I would love to come in, it's just that your dads home and I would really like to take a shower and get out of these clothes."

"Well then I guess now would be a good time to tell you that, uh, you have to come inside."

"Really why's that."

Veronica leaned in to his ear and whispered, "Because I have a shower as well as clothes for you and if you go back to Dick's right now you'll be walking into a party filled with strippers, kegs, and rich people you might not even know." Veronica leaned back then added, "Plus dad is taking Hunter to a baseball game tonight." With that Veronica walked into the with Logan trailing behind drooling.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry if this chapter and/or story sucks. I needed to write this chapter to get the story moving forward. Please review if you want. And I apologize for all grammar mistakes past, present, and future.

* * *

Chapter 4

Half way through July everything settled down and a routine was formed. Logan started watching Hunter during the day so Veronica could get back to work and help her dad. They still had money saved from spring break but they needed to get a lot of work done to ensure that they continued to have enough money in a few months. Veronica loved coming home from a long day of comforting women after telling them to find a good lawyer, to Logan, Hunter, sometimes her father, but more importantly dinner. Hunter loved Logan almost as much as Veronica did. Her dad was even content with her relationship, as long as he slept on the couch. Logan got a full month of leave after his deployment and the past two weeks were even better then the two weeks that lead up to his deployment. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy or in love and neither could he. This particular night, however, was slightly different form the others in that Veronica and Logan were going on their first "official" date as a couple. She had no clue where they were going and was surprised to find a packed bag on her bed next to a gift bag. The tag on the gift bag read, "Start off the night wearing this." She peered into the bag as though she were a kid in a candy store only to find a t-shirt and a pair of jeans from her closet. The doorbell sounded through the hose as she slipped on the shirt. She grabbed the bag from the bed and walked to the front door. She said bye to her dad and Hunter and left with Logan.

"So where are we going?"

"Somewhere in Neptune."

"Please tell me."

"Nope. Besides we're almost there." Veronica looked around and all she could see was the ocean. Well at least pieces of the ocean in-between incredibly big beach houses.

"So are we going to a mansion or the beach?"

"Man how'd you guess, and here I am thinking that I'm just so secretive." They pulled into a driveway of one of the disgustingly huge beach houses albeit not as disgustingly huge as the others. Logan parked the car and jogged over to open Veronica's door.

"Logan what is this?"

"This is potentially my new house. Now, before you say a word just come in and see it?" He pleaded.

"Fine."

They walked through the door, Veronica first. They were met by polished wood floors splitting off to the left and right of a set of stairs, also made of wood. To the right was a now empty room aside from plush, cream colored carpeting. The walls were a light blue, the kind of blue that could match the sky on any given day in Neptune. To the left was a huge room half hardwood half cream colored carpet. Looking into the room Veronica saw an archway leading to another room. She decided to explore in that direction. Upon entering the next room she found it to be a kitchen which opened up to a dining area set up with food, wine, candles, the whole shebang. However, Veronica couldn't stop looking at the wall of glass doors which lead to a deck and then the beach. Logan grabbed her hand and lead her to the table.

"So… What do you think?" He inquired sitting down.

"It's big."

"That's it, 'it's big'?"

"No, it's also beautiful and most likely incredibly expensive." She added.

"So you don't like it then. Ok I'll just pull my bid."

"Ok, one why are you trying to buy this place? And two I think you should."

"You really think I should. You like it and would even consider living here…with me?"

"Yes, I guess I would live here with you." She responded in a confused manner. "Logan what is this. You just got back and in two more weeks you go back to work so why are you trying to buy this house, I mean why wouldn't you just keep living with Dick?"

"Well that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. My obligation to the Navy is up in a year and a half, and well,I decided during this deployment that I didn't want to re-up. I'm going to retire and find something else to do. Personally, I was thinking about investing into some businesses, possibly a few small ones here in neptune. Maybe even became a pilot for a privet airline…or not. I don't know yet. The point is that I'm not going to be leaving for an incredibly long time again and I want to, for lack of a better cliche, _settle down_." He finished with a shutter.

"Hold on. I've never seen you happier than you are now. The Navy did that. You can't just walk away from that. Everything you've worked for, you can't just quit."

"Whoa I thought you would have been happy about this, or did you not you hear me I'm not leaving for that long again."

"Yes, Logan I heard you. The problem is I can't help but wonder if I am the soul reason you are retiring from the thing that makes you the happiest man in the entire world." Veronica stood up and walked out to the deck. Logan followed grabbing something from the table first.

"The Navy and flying do not make me the happiest man in the entire world. I didn't know it until these past two weeks, but I do now. Do you want to know what makes me happier than anything Veronica?" He didn't wait for an answer. "You do. Being with you, seeing how you smile when you watch Hunter playing. Everything about you. The way you smile at me when you don't think I'm watching in the car. That's what makes me happy. I could be poor and homeless but as long as I have you I would still be happier than I've ever been. So that being said. Would you be happy living here with me for the rest of your life?" He asked her handing her the object he grabbed from the table.

"What…What are you doing? We just got back together, spent six months apart, you've been back for two weeks and your giving me a ring. Really? Things are actually good in my life. I'm happy, and I mean truly happy. My dad is finally accepting the fact that I'm _not _ going to be a lawyer in New York but a smalltime PI in Neptune. We should probably get to know each other again before this step." She tried to hand him the ring.

"Veronica, I knew that I wanted to marry you from the first time we kissed. We spent nine years of our lives apart, which is probably the best thing we could have done as well as one of the hardest. And I don't want to wait anymore. I love you, I have always loved you, and if you give me the chance I will always love you." He finished this time putting the ring on her finger.

"Well fine if you put it that way, I would love to marry you. There is, however, something i should tell you. I registered to take the Bar in a week and a half. Oh and my dad doesn't know."

"That's great but I thought you didn't want to be a lawyer."

"Well I don't want to be one in New York, but in Neptune helping the people who are being wrongfully accused and tried…"

"I think its great decision. Why doesn't your dad know?"

"I don't want to tell him until I get my results back."

"Ok. So ya wanna eat?"

"Of course!"

The two sat down to dinner and engaged in ravishing conversations about planes and cheaters. It was as if nothing had changed and in reality for them nothing had.

"So, What's in the bag?"

"Well I wanted you to be comfortable, hence the tee and jeans and then I backed a bag of over night things cause I kinda already bought the house and figured we could stay here tonight.

"You bought the house?"

"Yes. And your dad even approved."

"Ok then. So this is yours?"

"Ours."

"Does it come with a pony?"

"No!"

"Then its not good enough."

"I'll show you good enough." Logan grunted chasing Veronica upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I'm sorry it's been so long since an update. School started and so it's going to be harder to update. I'm shooting for 1 to 2 times a month. I'm sorry if it's really bad. the next chapter we are going to get into the mystery if you want to call it that. I hope you are having a wonderful week. Review if you want to and I apologize for grammar mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Logan there's something I need to tell you, something I haven't told anyone else…" Veronica started watching as the waves reflected the moonlight, allowing the ebb and flow of the crashing waves to relax her. "I'm taking the bar in two weeks. I've been studying like crazy and taking all of the classes and what not the state of California requires. But I don't want anyone to know in case I end up failing horribly." She finished half wishing she hadn't said anything at all.

"Come on Veronica, you really think you're gonna fail?" Logan responded glancing sideways at Veronica also enveloped by the ocean before them. "And by the way, I'm glad your going to take it. And I know you're gonna pass. Plus by taking the bar your dad might be a little more accepting of our relationship." He joked.

"What my dad accepting our relationship? Never!? My dad loves you now. I mean you did save his life." She caught the skepticism on his face before her could hide it. "Okay so maybe love is too strong a word, but he definitely tolerates you so well now." They were quiet for a few minutes trying to focus on the moment. "Yes a part of me believes I'm gonna fail. Did you know that on average the pass rates sit between 35% and 55%. Most people fail it the first time. I don't know if I can handle failing. I've never been too good at that."

"Veronica… one you're not most people, I'm pretty sure you've known half the information that'll be on the test since you were a junior in high school. Two, if you fail you fail and you take it again in February. But, if you want help studying or you need somewhere quiet to study you can do it here and I can take care of Hunter until I go back on duty. Have some confidence in yourself."

"You're right, I know you're right, I'm just nervous." She finished quietly, contemplative.

Veronica laid back against the sand and closed her eyes. She let the rhythm of the waves and the stillness of the night relax her nerves. Logan followed suit turning his head towards her. "so what are you thinking about now?" He inquired.

"Everything. The test, the question you popped tonight, Hunter, my mom, telling my dad that we're engaged, you going back to duty soon, and how I really need to focus on the moment and just be happy. I'm not too good at that, ya know?" She finished with a sigh.

"That's a lot. Look if an engagement is too much we can just act like it didn't happen. I don't want to stress you out, it's just that we both deserve to be happy, especially you, and I just thought this would make us happy-"

"It does, and you're not allowed to take it back. I just think too much. I'm happier now than I have been for a really long time. In the past, however, with every big change in my life, trouble and sadness followed. And I really don't want that to happen this time."

"Well it would be naive of me to promise you that it won't happen but I can do my best to make you happy and be there for you in spite of the bad things. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"So Mars you sure you want to marry me?"

"Well, I don't know Echolls are you sure you want me too? I have been likened to a hurricane before."

"It's a hurricane I would be glad to get swept away in. So, what has Veronica Mars always imagined as her dream wedding?"

"There's not a lot to it, to be honest, my dad walking me down the aisle, towards the man that I love, with my closest friends and family with me. So all in all I think we've got to invite my dad, Mac, Wallace, and I will even let you invite _Dick. _But that's I can think of. What did you write down in your diary growing up while planning of your dream wedding?"

"Aw man it was beautiful. I have on this elegant white dress that fits my figure perfectly, white swans sitting in a lake behind the alter, and the most beautiful women standing waiting for me, because the day really would be all about me anyways." Veronica slapped him on the back of the head laughing as he finished. "I think your idea of a wedding is great. It should be small and witnessed only by the people who have been there for us and helped us grow. But I might want to invite some of my navy buddies if that's okay with you. And we can even do it right here if you want. Ceremony on the beach followed by the reception in the house and out here."

"Deal."

"That only leaves the when."

"I don't want to do it until you're out of the Navy. That way you'll come back to me every time you leave."

"You know that I'll come back to you whether we are married or not don't you, always, not matter what."

"Yeah but this way you'll have an extra incentive."

"Okay, deal we will get married right here in roughly a year and a half."

"Well Logan I think that may have been the fastest planned wedding ever."

"I think you're right Veronica."

The next morning Veronica walked into her father's kitchen with Logan behind her. Her dad was already making breakfast for when Hunter wakes up. "Someone's doing the walk of shame."

"Actually that would be two someone's and we literally sat up and talked all night on the beach. Nothing shameful about that now is there." Veronica said reaching around her father for a piece of bacon off the plate next to him.

"Good morning Logan."

"Morning Mr. Mars. I hope it's okay that I'm here."

"It's fine. Grab a plate and some food I'll go get Hunter up." Keith spoke louder as he walked out of the kitchen.

"When do you want to tell him?" Logan inquired.

"I was thinking either never or when he notices the ring whichever comes first. So grab some food I already told him you would be here this morning so there's plenty. Eat up."

The next moment Hunter came bounding into the room ready to eat closely followed by Keith. The four people sat eating like a "normal" family, something that none of them have experienced for quite a while. Veronica and Logan were happy but nervous, waiting for either Keith or Hunter to notice the ring. Soon this would be their life on a daily basis. They couldn't wait.

No one noticed during breakfast. Logan left with Hunter for a day full of adventures; while Keith and Veronica went into the office to get some work done. They walked in, passed Mac in the outer office, and then set to work closing cases. Not paying attention to her actions, during lunch Veronica reached past her dad for some more manicotti while reading a file, with her left hand. Keith looked up just in time to glimpse a slight reflection of light from a tiny object.

"What was that?" He asked.

"What's what?" Veronica responded still engrossed in the file.

"The little light being reflected from your hand." He stated.

For some unknown reason Veronica quickly sat on her hand. The conversation about to take place terrified her. "Are you seeing things in your old age dad?" she attempted to hide behind humor.

"Maybe, but I didn't imagine anything this time. Let me see your hand," she held out her right hand turning it over. "Your other hand." He pressured while all but pulling out her left hand. Begrudgingly she obeyed, not sure of what reaction to expect.

"That's an engagement ring I assume?" Keith asked almost monotone.

"Yes it is" Veronica answered more sheepishly than intended.

"Okay." Keith finished getting back to work.

Veronica didn't know how to react to this. Out of all possible reactions she had gone through since last night that wasn't one of them. She was getting more and more annoyed as the seconds ticked by on the analog wall clock. "That's it, that's all your going to say? Okay."

"What else would you like me to say Veronica, How dare you say yes to the man who saved my life, or the only man I've ever seen make you truly happy, besides me that is. To be quite honest I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner." Keith finished stunning Veronica.

She had no idea how to respond to her father. She sat there opening and closing her mouth over and over again looking like a fish. "Mac I think I broke Veronica." Mac waked through the door looking at Veronica just sitting in shock.

"Oh, did you finally notice the ring on her finger?" Keith nodded. "I don't understand why they aren't married by now."

"That's basically what I said."

Mac walked over and poked Veronica, forcing Veronica out of her stupor. "You knew too?"

"Of course I knew I saw the ring when you walked in this morning, I figured when you were ready you'd tell me. So when's the wedding?"

"A year and a half away, that's when Logan has the option to re-up or leave the Navy. He said he was going to leave."

"I guess we should start planning then." Mac stated with a wicked grin.

"No need we already planned it. It's going to be on the beach behind our house with like a total of," Veronica counted her on her hands, "abut 7 people including Logan and myself and the person preforming the ceremony. Maybe 8 people, unless anyone has a date."

"Sounds fun." Mac responded leaving to go back to work.

For the rest of the day everyone in the office worked without much conversation. When it was time to leave, Logan and Hunter were waiting for Veronica in the parking lot. They were all going out to dinner including Mac and Keith.

In the car Veronica looked at Logan and told him about her dad finally noticing the engagement ring and her laughed. Logan personally agreed with Keith and his reaction. What Veronica didn't know is that everyone in her life, who's important to her already, knew and was about to meet them for a congratulations dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Next chapter things pick up plot wise. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I greatly appreciate it. Once again I apologize for grammar and spelling errors. In case I haven't said it I do not own Veronica mars. If you have any suggestions at all please let me know. Also I try to do as much research a possible to make the details of the story believable, however, starting with this chapter and in future chapters certain things regarding procedure and the likes I will be partially making up for the purposes of the story. If that bothers you then I am sorry. I hope you enjoy. New chapter sooner rather than later I hope. **

Chapter 6

"Are you ready Hunter? You don't have to go if you don't want to. No one is making you and no one will be mad if you don't want to do this." Veronica asked for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"I want to go." Hunter assured her for the thousandth time.

"Veronica don't worry he's a strong kid, and we are both going to be there nothing is going to happen to him." Logan chimed in.

"Ok well then I guess we should go in then." She said nervously flattening Hunters wild hair.

Logan opened the door and Veronica walked in holding Hunter's hand. They walked up to the security desk and checked in. "We're here to see Lianne Scott," Veronica told the guard as soon as he looked up.

"Have a seat over there I'll call you when you can head back." The guard responded.

Veronica, still holding Hunters hand, walked over to three empty chairs where hunter quickly sat patiently waiting to see his mom.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Logan whispered in Veronica's ear so that Hunter couldn't hear.

Veronica turned around and faced Logan. "No but I promised Hunter and here we are. Thank you for coming you didn't have too."

"Do you really think I would let you do this alone? I thought you were the smart one in this relationship mars, are you slipping?"

"No I'm just really nervous. I don't know why. I mean I've brought Hunter to see her before, this time just feels different ya know."

"Is it because of the new piece of jewelry that has recently claimed your left ring finger?"

"Maybe." She whined. "I don't know if I'm ready for her to know just yet, I don't know how much I want to let her into my life. Yes our relationship is better and I'm happy about that and I'm happy to help take care of Hunter but…"

"But she's still the women who ran out on you twice and stole both of your college funds." Logan finished for her. Before she could respond the guard said that they could follow him now. Hunter jumped up and pulled vehemently on her arm. "There's no turning back now." Logan spoke loud enough so that only Veronica could hear him.

They entered a visitation room with round tables spread out enough to ensure at least some privacy could be reached for everyone who was visiting. Lianne was sitting at a table in a corner. Hunter saw her first and sprinted to her, giving her a hug, that may or may not have been allowed. Logan and Veronica reached the table just as Lianne and Hunter parted.

"Hunter, you've gotten so big. I've missed you so much. How are you?"

"I'm good mom. I missed you too. Veronica bought me some more instruments, and Logan is teaching me how to surf and this weekend he's taking me on a tiger cruise, but Veronica can't come. I can't wait to show you everything once you can come home. I love you mom."

"I love you too. It sounds like you're having a blast with your sister." She said finally greeting the two adults accompanying Hunter. "It's good to see you Veronica and you too Logan, although I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Hey mom, it's good to see you too." Veronica responded smiling sheepishly.

"Lianne." Logan said nodding his head.

The group of four sat down at the round metal, a nervous energy sucking all air out of the room, at least that's how Veronica felt. She didn't know what to say, Hunter basically told her everything that was going on within the first 30 seconds. Luckily Logan was really good at filling awkward silences. "I hope you don't mind Hunter joining me for the tiger cruise Ma'am. I promise it's harmless. We don't go very far into the pacific but the kids do get to see some pretty cool things. The Navy puts it on every year and I fit wasn't safe they wouldn't do it."

"I'm sure it's fine. If Veronica is okay with it I'm okay with it. I'm curious though, why did you join the Navy Logan. When Veronica told me I was shocked."

"Well, Veronica went to Stanford and I didn't know what to do with myself. Somewhere along the way I realized living in a hotel for the rest of my life wouldn't work out. I wanted to help someone, do some good in the world. So one day I saw the naval recruitment office and decided to go inside. After the initial meeting I knew what I had to do was fly. It's such an adrenalin rush; the Navy helped me control my anger and gave me a different outlet for it. Basically the Navy saved my life."

"That's great, Logan. So what else is new?"

"Logan bought a house and Veronica and I moved in to it with him. It's so big and it's right on the beach. It's awesome mom I can't wait to show you that either." Hunter answered before Veronica or Logan had time to think of what to tell her.

"Your living with Logan and Veronica?"

"Yeah. It's a lot of fun. We go to the beach a lot and we play game's and when Logan's home he takes me into the ocean and helps me surf."

"That's great. Do you like surfing?" Lianne asked staring slightly horrified at Veronica and Logan.

"Yeah but I'm not very good at it."

"You're not very good at it yet. But every time you go out you do better and better. It took me a long time to get ok at surfing buddy." Logan told him.

"Yeah and I'm not even willing to try so you're better than I am." Veronica chimed in.

"So when did you to get together?"

"About four months before you came to Neptune." Veronica answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important."

"Oh yeah guess what else mom," Hunter began excitedly not allowing his mom time to respond. "Veronica and Logan are, um, engaged." He finished drawing out the word engaged to make sure he said it correctly. Logan watched Veronica carefully as she slowly closed her eyes and winced, waiting for her Lianne's response.

"You're engaged? You two are getting married?"


	7. Answer to question from review

In answer to the question from the review why Veronica is not allowed on the tiger cruise: every year the Navy does something called a tiger cruise where naval personnel can take a child (their own, niece, nephew, etc.) but on these types of cruises spouses, fiances, or significant others of any kind are not allowed to come. I researched it and although significant others may not come on tiger cruises the navy does do family day cruises where they go out for a few hours as well as a family day type celebration on Naval bases. I hope this makes sense.


End file.
